


Pureblood Chase

by Serpent Serenade (WhateverImGettingCheeseFries)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Has A Sister, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Draco is a good brother, F/M, Family Feels, Good Malfoy Family, Healer Ernie, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Lucius is the king of ' Dad ' jokes, Malfoy Family, Mother Hen Narcissa, Past Pansy/Draco, Post-War, Pureblood Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhateverImGettingCheeseFries/pseuds/Serpent%20Serenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pureblood Chase is a very old tradition in the Wizarding world.  If a Pureblood family has more than one child , the inheritance will be given to the winner of a challenge. What is this challenge? <br/>They have exactly one year to produce an heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. •One•

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 'dere! Please enjoy .

_**Three Years After The War**_  
  
 ** _Lucius Malfoy_** stared at his children nervously. They had been through so much since the war ended, how could he thrust this upon them?  
His two children, twins Draco and Bunty had spent a great deal of time repairing their lives. Lucius hated doing this.   
"Father, why did you want to see us?" Draco asked. The elder wizard turned to his wife before he spoke.  
"It's time for your chase."He said. Both siblings visibly stiffened.   
"Is it? "Draco asked.   
"Do you think that it's really a good idea, father?  Neither of us are even married yet." Bunty frowned.   
"Bunty, there's somethings that have to be maintained. We don't want either of you children to end up with nothing. " Narcissa explained. Bunty swallowed hard.   
"Can't you just split the money between us? She asked.   
"That would be against tradition,Bunty. You know that. "Lucius replied. Bunty sighed.   
"I know, father. " She mumbled.   
"You're both twenty now. You know the rules. "Narcissa replied.   
Of course they knew the rules. They had been taught tradition as soon as they could comprehend the world around them.  
  
If more than one potential heir is born in a pure blood family, they each have a year from the youngest child's twentieth birthday to have a baby.  
There are some stipulations to this,however.  
The Child must be pure blood.  
They must be a male  
They must be full wizard(no half blood werewolves or vampires and the like)  
They must be born within wedlock  
and it must be a true heir.   
  
It was a preservation technique,encouraging the children to keep the lines pure.  
It had worked, if not a bit too well. You'd end up with a squib here and there in the lines,or have children like Bellatrix.   
The lines were so few and so weak by now, however, that Lucius and Narcissa had told their children that as the heir was pure, they could marry a Weasley or a Longbottom at this point. Blood traitors were accepted.   
  
But even these parameters couldn't help Bunty.  
Word would spread quickly that their chase was on,and suitors would be lining up at the door to get their hands on the Malfoy Fortune. But Bunty would most likely be more interested in the ones who weren't at the door.


	2. •Two•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking the story so far?

**_Bunty fixed her dress_** before looking over at her brother.   
"Remind me again why I'm here?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"You are the least likely to influence my decision because of their money. You most likely don't know financial situations. So,you're just here to supervise. " Bunty explained. Draco nodded.   
"Tinky, please send in our guests. "   
  
The first wizard was one of Draco's old goons,Vincent Crabbe.   
"Absolutely not." She said, shaking her head. The dopey looking pure blood frowned.   
"Why not? " Draco asked.   
"Because no." She said. Crabbe rolled his eyes, before stalking out.   
"OK. who's next? "She sighed .  
"This is going to be a long night. "   
  
"No,no,absolutely not!" Bunty exclaimed, putting her hand up in defeat. The former Slytherin keeper Miles Bletchley rolled his eyes and exited, slamming the door. Bunty sighed loudly and slumped back in the chair.   
"No dice?" Draco asked. Bunty shook her head.   
"I need a drink. " She said, standing up.  She poured herself a tall glass of firewhiskey and leaned against the counter.   
"Any luck? " She turned to see her father Lucius.   
"No,father. I'm just...Tired. "   
"Hi, tired. I'm dad,nice to meet you. " Lucius replied, smirking. Bunty burst out laughing.   
It was difficult to imagine her father, Lucius Malfoy making "dad"jokes,but he had begun to ease since the war ended.   
Lucius smiled softly, before patting his daughter's shoulder.   
"Everything will work out. "


End file.
